Going Back
by SakuraMankai
Summary: Serena has been living in California for five years now, ever since the fight she had with the Sailor Scouts. But what will happen when destiny summons her back to Tokyo and she has to encounter her old friends again?
1. Remembering the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own..you don't sue!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~Remembering the Past~*  
  
As Serena slowly opened her eyes, she saw the bright sunlight seeping in through her bedroom windows. She slowly turned around to see what time it was: 7:30 am. "I'm late!" cried Serena, jumping out of bed. She opened her closet and looked for something that she could wear today. Rini was staying over at a friend's house and Serena would have to go pick her up later.  
  
Serena was supposed to meet her manager, Kathy, at a café today. However, because she woke up late, now Serena had to rush.  
  
Serena did not live in Tokyo anymore. She had been living in California for five years now. She had become a famous model ever since she moved there.  
  
After getting dressed, she brushed her long odango hair and ate her breakfast. She then ran towards her red mustang convertible. While running, she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Serena!" it was her manager, Kathy. "Where the heck are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kathy," apologized Serena. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Serena hung up and drove towards the café.  
  
%~%~%  
  
It only took twelve minutes to get to the café, and Serena had been speeding on her way there.  
  
"Finally," muttered Kathy as Serena entered the café and sat down next to her. "Serena, I need you to sign these papers so that you can model the fall fashions at the next show."  
  
"Sure. Where's the next show going to be?" asked Serena curiously.  
  
"First it's in Paris and then it's in Tokyo."  
  
Serena gasped. "Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes. Why? What's wrong with Tokyo?"  
  
Serena had suddenly become very nostalgic. She took a deep breath and began to tell Kathy her story about why she didn't want to return to Tokyo.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
Serena was eagerly looking through the clothes rack at her favorite store. "This dress looks nice!" she exclaimed, holding it up in front of herself. She was about to walk into the dressing room when the store's front glass window shattered into a million pieces. A tiger-like monster had jumped into the store and growled ferociously. "Oh, no! Trouble!" exclaimed Serena, running behind a clothes rack and transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Sailor Scouts were having similar problems at a restaurant.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" yelled Sailor Venus. "Call Serena! We need her for this fight!"  
  
Rei nodded and ran into the restaurant's kitchen. She quickly took out her communicator and called Serena. "Serena, we need your help," said Sailor Mars, exasperatedly. "A monster has appeared at the restaurant where we are."  
  
"I can't be there right now," answered Serena.  
  
"What on earth can be more important than helping us win this fight?"  
  
"Look, I'm busy as well. I'll be there whenever I can."  
  
Serena showed up at the restaurant ten minutes later. The whole place was almost completely destroyed except for a small area in the back. The monster that the scouts had been fighting was dead.  
  
"Where were you?" asked a very angry Sailor Mars.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was--"  
  
"No, forget it, Serena," snapped Sailor Neptune. "We don't need to hear your lame excuses."  
  
"No, but I was--"  
  
"We know what you were doing!" spat Sailor Uranus. "You were too busy shopping to help us fight the monster!"  
  
"I was not shopping! I was also fighting a monster!"  
  
The scouts looked at her mildly surprised, but then Sailor Pluto spoke for all of them. "We don't believe you," she said.  
  
"Well, I don't care if you believe me or not! I was also fighting a monster and that is the truth!" yelled Serena. She couldn't fight back her tears anymore. She started crying. The Sailor Scouts looked at her, their eyes without any emotion.  
  
"You know what, Serena?" asked Sailor Mercury quietly. "If you don't think we are worth your time, then I don't think you should be a Sailor Scout anymore."  
  
Serena looked at her in disbelief. Even Amy is against me now. Why don't they believe me? I'm not a liar and they know that. So why are they all against me?  
  
Serena suddenly forgot all of her emotions and stopped crying. Her eyes filled with hatred and anger. Well, if the scouts didn't want her to be part of their team anymore, then she would make them happy. "You're right Amy," said Serena, stripping her voice of all emotion. She suddenly didn't care what the scouts thought about her. "You guys just aren't worth my time." She spun around on her heels and walked towards the door. "I have more important things I should be doing. I don't know why I'm lingering in a place where I'm not wanted."  
  
She walked out of the restaurant, expecting to be called back by one of her friends, but none of them did. Serena didn't care anymore. She continued walking home, banishing her friends from her thoughts completely.  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"That is so sad," said Kathy, wiping the tears off Serena's face. "I never knew that you went through that. Come to think of it, I never even knew you were Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Well, I have to go and pick up Rini," stated Serena, changing the subject so that she wouldn't be forced to think about what had happened anymore. She walked out of the café and drove towards Rini's friend's house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.  
  
P.S. I know none of the scouts (especially Amy) would ever act like that towards Serena but please understand what they were going through. They all thought that Serena had 'ditched' them for the shopping mall. I mean, come on! How would you feel?! 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own...you don't sue!  
  
I finally managed to put chapter 2 up! (It's about time!) Well, nothing to say here! Just read!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~The Encounter~*  
  
"Hi, Rini!" said Serena.  
  
"Hey," answered Rini. "Are we going to that nice restaurant for dinner? I've starved."  
  
Serena smiled. "Yes. I made reservations there." Rini cheered.  
  
***at the restaurant***  
  
"Mom, are we going to any new places for your model show?" Rini asked curiously.  
  
Serena stopped eating and looked at her daughter. "Yes," she answered, looking back down at her food. "We're going to Paris and then to Tokyo."  
  
Rini gasped in delight. "We're going back home? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I just found out today."  
  
"Cool! When are we leaving for Paris?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
***in Paris***  
  
Rini and Serena were shopping nearly all day long. "Come on, Mom!" Rini shouted happily, dragging a very tired-looking Serena behind her.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going."  
  
After a few hours of shopping, Serena and Rini were full of shopping bags. They went to their hotel room to drop off the bags and then they went down to the lobby to meet with Kathy.  
  
"So, how much stuff did you guys buy?" Kathy asked interestedly.  
  
"I think we bought enough to fill a plane," Serena answered with a slight smile.  
  
"So you guys did remember that we're leaving tomorrow, right?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we remembered," said Serena gloomily.  
  
"Well, we better go pack, Mom," Rini said, dragging Serena by the arm.  
  
Serena nodded. She turned to Kathy and said, "Well, bye, Kathy. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow."  
  
Kathy nodded and Serena and Rini went upstairs into their bedroom.  
  
***at the airport***  
  
Reporters had been following Serena, Rini, and Kathy ever since they arrived at the airport. To lose them, Serena had devised a plan. (A/N: Serena actually came up with a plan?! That's new!)  
  
Kathy was wearing a hat, Rini was wearing her hair in a ponytail, and Serena was wearing her hair in two long braids. She put dark sunglasses on and walked towards the plane with Kathy and Rini following her.  
  
While inside the plane, Serena was talking to Kathy while Rini slept. "So what hotel are we staying in?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I guess it'll be one downtown," Serena answered.  
  
Kathy didn't say anything. She merely turned her gaze out the window as the plane rose into the sky. Throughout the whole flight Serena wondered what would happen during her stay in Tokyo.  
  
***at Tokyo in Rei's Shrine***  
  
Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru were talking about Rei's latest vision.  
  
"So what exactly did you see, Rei?" Hotaru asked quietly.  
  
Rei hesitated, as though looking for the right words to describe her vision. "Somehow I sense a person that we know coming to Tokyo. And along with that person comes a great evil."  
  
"Who is the person that we know?" Mina asked.  
  
"Serena."  
  
The scouts gasped. "She's returning?" Trista asked incredulously.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Five years ago, Serena had left thinking her friends didn't want to be around her anymore. However, this was not true. You see, that day, the scouts had been hypnotized to neglect Serena and force her to leave Tokyo. The monster that the scouts had been fighting that day released a sweet aroma when it was destroyed. It was this aroma that caused the Sailor Scouts to feel hatred towards Serena. Therefore, it had not been the scouts at all that neglected Serena; it had been the monster that lived inside them for a certain amount of time. (A/N: Nice twist, huh?)  
  
"I can's believe she's coming back after everything we forced her to endure," Lita said sadly.  
  
"Forget the past!" Amara shouted angrily. "We need to think about our new mission." She turned towards Rei and asked, "Can you tell where Serena is right now?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, but I'm sure that Amy can find out what we need to know about Serena's location."  
  
Amy nodded. She immediately took out her laptop and researched the name Serena Tsukino. A bunch of information came out on the screen.  
  
Amy began to read a recent article about Serena's model shows: "She's a model and she's going to be in a show sometime this week. She has a manager named Kathy and a daughter named Rini."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Rini-chan is coming too?"  
  
Amy nodded. An idea suddenly struck her. "Hey, guys I've got a good idea. Since Serena won't want to be around us during the show, we can have Hotaru be around Rini."  
  
The others listened interestedly.  
  
Amy continued, "Since Hotaru wasn't present when we had that fight with Serena, then it's likely that Serena won't be mad at Hotaru. And plus, Hotaru and Rini are still best friends so that is a good excuse for us to get near Serena."  
  
The others smiled. Amy almost always came up with the good plans.  
  
"So now the only thing we can do is wait and see," said Michelle.  
  
***at the hotel***  
  
Serena and Rini unpacked their suitcases and prepared to go shopping at the mall. "Come on, Mom!" Rini said, rushing Serena so that she could hurry and unpack faster.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Serena, a bit annoyed at her daughter's behavior.  
  
***at the mall*  
  
Darien was taking a break from work. He decided to go to the mall and eat at a food court. After he finished his lunch, he went to browse some of the stores. Darien had decided to go to a gift shop so that he could buy Hotaru a birthday present since her birthday was in two weeks.  
  
As he walked into the store, he noticed a girl with pink odango hair. The girl was looking at a large stuffed bear. Darien had a sudden flashback of his 8-year-old daughter, Rini, smiling about her new stuffed teddy bear.  
  
A minute later, a blonde odango-haired woman walked into the shop. She briefly walked over to the pink haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to go," the blonde haired woman told the little girl.  
  
A sudden realization struck Darien. 'No one else wears the odango style,' he thought. 'That has to be her..'  
  
Darien walked over to the two girls just as they left the shop. Darien reached out and stopped the blonde haired woman. "Serena?" he managed to ask.  
  
Serena turned around and gasped.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heh heh. A cliffie!! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I explained a lot more in this chapter than in the last one. *sighs* Well, whatever. Bye! 


	3. Another Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own... you don't sue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~Another Fight~*  
"Darien?" Serena said as she took off her sunglasses. Just then group of reporters saw her and surrounded them in less than a minute. The reporters had started to ask her questions, but she knew she knew she had to get away from them.  
  
She took Rini's hand and tried to push through the wave of reporters. However, after managing to get away from them, she saw that Darien was gone. Sadly she walked out of the store, ignoring the reporters completely.  
  
She remembered how she had never said goodbye to Darien the day that she left Tokyo.  
  
****Flashback**** Serena was hurriedly packing her suitcase as an 8-year-old Rini looked at her. "Mom? Where are we going?" Rini asked, her bright crimson eyes burning into Serena's. "We're going far away; Rini "answered Serena. "Here, pack up your stuff too" she continued, handing Rini another suitcase. Rini nodded and hurried packing. "What about Dad?" Rini asked. Serena suddenly remembered that she had to write Darien a note.  
  
Serena hastily wrote Darien a note saying, "Darien: I am going far away where none of you can find me. I had a fight with the Sailor Scouts and I don't want to see them right now, Goodbye. Love, Serena. P.S. Rini is coming with me.  
  
After that she said goodbye to her parents and left for the airport. She remembered seeing Tokyo for the last time in the plane, as it faded away.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Serena and Rini got in the taxi and drove away from the herd of reporters. The limo dropped them off 5 blocks away so that the reporters wouldn't know where they are.  
  
After walking for 5 minutes they came across Serena's old school. Serena remembered all the good times she had in school and how she would always get detention for being late to class. But she had left that all behind when she left.  
  
She and Rini started walking again and they came across another place they remembered, the park. The park was always filled with many people. Serena remembered the times that she and Darien walked aroung the park while Rini played aroung the playground.  
  
Serena and Rini had started to walk towards the hotel when they heard screams coming from the arcade.She and Rini transformed . Serena saw a computer like monster destroying some of the games.  
  
A while later the scouts showed up. They tried to attack the monster but their attacks were futile.A rose appeared in front of the monster. Sailor Moon knew that it was tuxedo mask, but she didn't join the other scouts in their usual greeting.  
  
Just then the monster sent an attack towards the scouts and tuxedo mask. Everyone closed their eyes because the attack had been a very bright light.  
  
****Another Time Period****  
  
Sailor Moon was the first one to wake up. She noticed that she and the other scouts weren't in their scouts outfits. They were dressed in their royal attire. "Were am I ?" Serena said. 


End file.
